This research is a continuation of efforts to identify forces which support academic success on the part of Black high school students. In this phase of the study, the goals are: 1. To develop a profile of academically successful Black high school students at each grade level. 2. To delineate the nature and distribution of resources supporting academic success by Black high school students. 3. To observe changes in availability and utilization of specific resources supporting academic success for given Black high school students as they move into, within, and out of the upper levels of academic performance over a three-term period. 4. To note the extent to which success of Black students may be accounted for in terms of existing sociological theory, specifically that which suggests that behavior is learned within intimate groups and learning includes techniques, motives, and rationalizations.